


So they were roommates

by Specspec



Category: Megido72
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Licking, M/M, Maybe Pinning, They were roommate, stupid shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec
Summary: This fic maybe took between mainstory chapter 5 or 6 but mmmmm I just wanted to write so excuse me again
Relationships: Focalor/Forneus
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Everything went to downfall today because of a certain drunkard who decided it was a good idea to flood the east wing of the hideout which cause many of the room that are used as a resting place for megidos become unusable. Focalor was going to unleash his fury on flauros but he was stopped by the ever so saint king solomon.

His temper may have been stopped but he was still mad. Now all the megidos who originate from east wing rooms have to share room with the west wing rooms. A lot seem to take it in a good way due to most of them rooming with close friends but for focalor case. He was a bit surprised to be roommates with forneus.

Forneus is another of those weird case in their hideout. A quite fellow if he have to said. A man who wander around with no concerns of a world. He only mattered was Solomon if that isn’t surprising.

He received a knock on the door, indicating someone’s outside his room. It was no one else but forneus. The blond only brought his staff and a small luggage that probably have his spare clothes. Not much stuff. He ushered the other man inside, showing him the spare bed he has for him to rest. This rooming will only last for who know how long until they fixed up the east wing room.

The number of megidos in their army isn’t that big yet. So the work progress cleaning up the mess go pretty tediously.

“I will be under your care for the time being Mr instructor”

After checking all the materials and organizing schedule for the next week, focalor retired to his room for the day. It was exhausting helping Solomon out keeping an eyes on those chaotic bunch. Whenever he look away a bit that king always somehow brought back more megidos into their army.

It isn’t a bad thing, having more allies is good but the always bring problem and when that happened it give focalor headache. He would shout, scold and yeah a lot of shenanigans that end up giving him the title “demon instructor”. He doesn’t remember who gave him that nickname but he doesn’t care.

He entered the room, not bothering to knock. He was greeted by forneus who was undressing himself. The other man was at the edge of his bed area, his whole back can be seen. His delicate finger were trying to untie his corset piece. His face turned red a bit at focalor sudden intrusion.

“Oh sorry”

“no.. it’s fine..”

Despite it been a week the two of them roomed together. Focalor can’t get used to forneus schedule. That man has a non-existent concept of what time is. He would come in and out as he please. Most of the time focalor would come to the room empty at evening but today isn’t.

He watched the blond keep on struggling to undone his corset, feeling pity. He went over to forneus side. This was probably first time he ever been this close with the other man. He quickly get the corset undone and ran back to side of the room. He felt like he was invading someone personal space.

He noted the way forneus was staring at him from behind. He can hear a soft mumbled of thanks from him.

The blond finally took of his last layer of clothing, his long white robe. Now he’s only have a black turtleneck and his white pants on. Forneus collapsed on bed tiredly. Must have been a tiring day for him as well.

“Busy day?”

He asked without thinking. Focalor doesn’t really know what gotten to him today but he felt like talking to Forneus.. well they were **roommates**. What the harm?

“I walked a lot” the blond answered sleepily. He pulled his blanket and went to sleep instantly. As if he doesn’t want to talk to him. Focalor didn’t take it to mind. They were both tired. They should just rest.

The next morning, Forneus was already gone. The empty bed next to him was tidied up cleanly indicating the man already went out first. Focalor himself also need to get up since he was a busy man, he has a lot of work to do to worry about the blond. It was unknown to focalor his feeling would become disarray by forneus himself.

“Focalor!”

The young king solomon decided to bring him along to subject a monster nearby. Their team is composed of focalor, shamihaza, gaap, balam and forneus. It was his first time teaming up with the said blond. It seem Solomon just thought putting them together would be nice since they were **roommate.**

Focalor give a few glance over to forneus who seem to be chattering happily to the darker skin youth with balam looking annoyed next to them. They went out early the morning to get this job done. The monster subjecting request mentioned they needed urgent help so that why they ran out quickly as possible.

When they did arrived, half of the village was destroyed. There were sight of blood and corpse laying around. The survived villagers were digging holes to clean up…

The look inside Solomon’s eye were full of regrets. He probably wished they have arrived here sooner isn’t he?

A lad of pure heart but this was bound to happen after all. A victim will exist no matter what.

Forneus seem to tried to console Solomon but the youth ignore him to talk to the villagers. They gotten information the monster that caused this only came at night so they have to camp in the village. This make focalor worry of everything at the hideout. Who knows what happened over there while he and Solomon are away.

When the night arrived, the beast really came out. It screamed loudly. It plundering around, destroying anything in sight. All of the villagers were brought somewhere safer by balam and shamihaza. It was only focalor, gaap, forneus and Solomon left to tend to this rowdy creature.

It was a huge creature, with it extra limbs attack thing on sight. The moment it saw Gaap. It went straight for the kill. The gladiator manage to parry it attack with his shield. He marched forward to get closer for an attack. Focalor quickly get behind to help out as well, using his spear's blade to scraped the dirt up to the monster eyes an attempt to blind it but it was futile.

It seem the eyes were only decorations. He can hear Solomon shouting. Focalor turned around to see one of the limb went over him to attack the youth. He ran back instantly to protect him. He managed to pinned Solomon down in time and took the attack for him instead. He felt the pain of the limbs whipping on his back.

“ugh!!”

“focalor!!”

Solomon screamed under him. Back to Gaap who was attacking the monster rear, forneus who was supposed to be a support joined in the combat. The blond jump high and plunged a heavy attack on the monster head with his staff. The creature howl in distress. It caught off guard now, with that gaap aimed for it weak spot. His knife went through deep into what gaap expect as it’s heart.

It fall to the ground, limping all over the place until it died. Nobody noticed that forneus kick one of the creature limb out of anger.

Both gaap and forneus head back to Solomon who was cradling an injured focalor in his arm. The youth always feel pained to see other dying for him. Forneus did his best to heal the brunette in hope cheering his ‘best friend’ up.

With that the monster subjection was done for the night.

They returned back to the hideout by morning, tired from the fight and walking.

That day Solomon ordered that all megidos who went to the subjection with him to rest. No working. Rest only.

So focalor was lying down on his bed. He can still feel the lingering pain on his back… on the other side of the room, forneus was also on his bed. He was reading something. Interesting.

Focalor accidentally make an eye contact with the blond who seem dissappoint that he have to be confined inside the same room with him.

“Does it still hurt?”

Forneus asked, there no sincerity in his voice only curiosity.

“A bit…” he answered flatly.

With that the blond approached over to his side surprisingly. He sat on focalor bed and wait for the brunette to do something. Well this is awkward.

“Open your shirt”

That was an order. Forneus voice was extremely demanding. It was another side of him that he has never seen.

Focalor who was weirded out by it but didn’t question, he did as forneus’s order. He peeled off his shirt. He showed off his well toned body to the other man, who has his eyes trained all over him.

“Now turn around”

Another order. Who is forneus to order him around? And why is he even listening to him?

“ugh!” Focalor jolted when he felt a finger run his back. Forneus was tracing on his wound he gotten from their monster subjection request last night.

“No fully healed huh”

His voice came out coldly, those fingers didn’t stopped caressing focalor’s back. It moved around teasingly.

“Hey! UGH!!” as focalor about to retort to forneus, he feel something else on his back.

It was cold and slippery.

What?

What is this sensation?

Despite it the coldness, focalor couldn’t help feel it was gentle and healing on his back wound.

Is forneus’s applying a healing gel on his back?

That’s very thoughtful of him but seriously it feel like something else.

“ha..ha”

He couldn’t help but to let out soft moan. It feeling too good now. His back arched out trembling in this weird gentle touch.

“Are you alright?”

The cold touch stop the moment forneus start talking.

“Did you… applied gel on my back?”

Silence… he got silence. What did forneus put on his back?

“You see.. my saliva have healing properties..”

“Oh”

“yes”

He’s licking??? He’s being licked by forneus of all person. Even if he’s actually having his wound treated. This is probably the most intimate thing the two of them ever done.

As focalor went quiet again, it seem as if it was a sign for forneus to carry on licking his back. He can feel the blond breath tickling his skin. It’s making his mind muddy.

When was the last time the brunette ever let someone does something as skinship as this to him. This is too much for him.

“Ahh…”

He couldn’t hide his moan anymore, if forneus keep on he’s gonna make even more embarrassing noises. The blond didn’t seem to mind it at all. He keep on licking until there’s no place on focalor’s back that hadn’t been touched by that tongue.

“there”

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THERE!?

Focalor lay down on the bed with his face hiding on the pillow, he’s suffocating himself from the extreme embarrassment. He know the blond meant well, he was doing this for his sake but the method really… why.

He can feel forneus’s leaned in close to his ear. He heard a very soothing voice saying to him.

“You have a surprisingly cute voice”

Those words enough make focalor ran out of the room. He end up staying at the hideout pub to be away from the blond. He felt insane. What was that?

He didn’t just went and did that on him?

He also compliment him?

That!?!

That…

Ah..

Focalor never felt so confused with himself for the first time.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forneus with the fever and focalor had a wet dream

It been a month since the west wing rooms accident. They managed to drain up all the water culminating the area but it still take time and money to fix everything up.

They need to fix the wall, the furniture, the floor and even some of the window.

Focalor can see all the money flying all over his head. This is all because of that drunkard he cursed. He watched the workers moving in and out the west wing. They told him “it would take like two more months to finish this all up” that’s gonna take forever indeed. He noticed Solomon approach him. The youth look troubled for some reason. This better not be some new problem.

“focalor here you are!” the darker skinned youth was out of breath, as if he was running a marathon to arrive here. Focalor raised an eyebrow at him. He really hope this isn’t some troubling request or like someone destroy something in the hideout again.

“What’s the matter?”

“it about forneus”

Huh?

What?

“He locked himself in the room all day and hadn’t came out”

Wait he did that?

When focalor wake up, forneus was already nowhere to be seen. Now Solomon here is telling him the blond locked himself inside his room no **their** room. He wonder what that man is up to, that even he locked himself from the person he like.

Something fishy.

“I’ll check him later, so don’t worry. I after all have the original key of the room” it make sense for focalor to have it. It was his room to begin with.

“I’m glad!”

the youth face brightened up at his words. All his worries are casted aside.

“Maybe letting you two become roommate is a good thing!”

Solomon smiled even more, it was like watching the sun in front of you.

“I see…”

“well see you at dinner” he went off, waving good bye to focalor.

Now .. he have to go check on forneus then. Since it seem like it was focalor’s responsibility on that blond man now.

He knocked on the door, no answer. It was quiet. Is Solomon telling the truth about forneus locking himself? He should just use the key to open.

As he opened the door. He saw forneus sprawling on his bed. Focalor couldn’t help but to feel concerned of him. He closed the door and went over to the blond side. His face were red, eyes were watery and his breathing were hectic. Focalor place his hand on top of his forehead and instantly knew what was going on.

Forneus has a fever.

He locked himself because he doesn’t want it to spread.

“you’re … back… early”

forneus finally said a word, his voice was terribly hoarse.

“solomon was worried about you”

Hearing Solomon name make the blond smiled wearily. He tried to stand up but almost fall down, he was caught by the brunette.

“where do you think you’re going? A sick person should rest. I’ll go get a clean towel and water”

The blond look at him weirdly as if he was dreaming.

“consider it as payment for that treatment you did before”

Forneus giggled a bit but it turned into a terrible cough.

Focalor came back to the room, he brought few clean towel, a basin full of water and also a weird fluid bottled flask he gotten from Andras. That orange haired told him it work very wonderful for people with fever. He doesn’t know if he can trust that.

Forneus has changed his clothes, he wore a white shirt and black short. He never seen him dressed like this before but considering he has a fever, he probably felt too hot to wear his usual casual.

He placed all the items he gotten on forneus’s nightstand, he quickly get to work to tend a sick person. Focalor pressed the wet towel over to forneus burning forehead. He can see a steam coming out of it. The blond seem to be grunting some words but he pay no heed to it. He pulled a blanket over him.

“It’s too hot….”

Forneus slurred out. The brunette went over to the nearby window to open it up, letting the wind flow inside. The discomfort face forneus making is gone now. He look much more peaceful.

He sat the blond bed, watching him slowly falling deeper into sleep. His pain expression is no more. He couldn’t help but to admire this pretty face in front of him.

Forneus is surprisingly handsome. He has blond hair, blue eyes that remind him of the ocean, his skin color is surprisingly pale for someone who walked around a lot. Focalor couldn’t help but to lean in close to look at him.. this is invading personal space.. no no he was checking if the blond is getting better. That’s all!

Forneus’s breathing has gotten better but his temperature was still bad.

“huh his eye lashes is pretty long..”

Oi oi, what is he thinking about!?

Focalor quickly pulled away from forneus’s face. He’s acting weirdly at forneus again. This is getting out of hand. The blond didn’t wake up from his outburst, too busy sleeping. That’s good.

He changed the towel, replacing it with another wet one to lower down forneus’s fever. He doesn’t think he would be going anywhere so he just decided to bring a chair placing it next to the bed so he can keep an eye on the blond.

“focalor”

“Mmm”

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the sea. No it was forneus’s eyes gazing at him. He look like he fully recovered from the fever. It was surprising since forneus would always leave the room in the morning.. well focalor noticed that it was actually night time now as he look outside the window he opened. Now you mentioned it. The room is pretty dimmed now. He didn’t light up a candle because he fallen asleep tending to forneus.

“thank you” the blond said his gratitude to him. It was short and quiet. Focalor accepted it. He stand up to go over to his bed to light up the candle on his night stand.

“What are you gonna do now?” the brunette asked. Forneus isn’t the type to sleep twice. He knew well that man will wake up and ran to no where.

“I have just recover… so I should just rest, that boy would be worried of me..”

Well he is, he truly is.

“and you too”

Huh?

“Thank you for taking care of me”

The addition of focalor to people who care for him.. that make his cheeks heated up.

“Yeah you did worried me, don’t overdo yourself!” he scolded forneus in hope of hiding his feeling of embarrassment by the blond words. He look at focalor with a knowingly smile.

“I will rest well”

Focalor turned his side to the wall, he doesn’t want to look at forneus. He feel like that man is laughing at him.

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight”

Everything was white.

It is a dream.

He saw nothing at all.

He walked through many doors and rooms.

He come to a the end.

He entered this room to find a giant bed.

There laying on top of the bed was forneus. He was naked from head to toe. His body was tied up by a blue ribbon. The blond noticed his presence. His eyes begging him to come closer to help.

‘please undone this ribbon'

Focalor hesitate.

‘please’

The tied forneus continue to plead to him. He gulped. His fingers reached out. He tried to pull the ribbon that was located on the blond lower half. As he about to pull it open…

He wake up.

He wake up in cold sweat.

The brunette turn around to look at forneus. That man was nowhere to be seen. He look over to his bedsheets and realized he had created a mess. Him a 24 year old.

Focalor began to realize he was having feeling to forneus and it’s bringing his life to another level of shambles that other megidos couldn’t possible do.

Aa he come in term with this new found feelings. Just the mention of forneus name was enough to caught his attention. His eyes would linger around the blond whenever he saw him passing through the hallway or spotting him at the courtyard. How’s their relationship in the room?

It didn’t change of course.

But for focalor, it was like a torture since it’s getting hard for him to not to stare at forneus’s side of the room when he tried to sleep. No matter what he does his eyes would find himself staring over to that blond's sleeping face.

It was pretty unguarded.

It make focalor stayed awake all night.

“whoa those eye bags”

Berith express his concern at of the sight of the instructor with the darkened eyes he had and he was yawning while skimming through his schedule note. He didn’t stopped working.

“What were you even up to?”

“Nothing much.. really..”

There’s no way he could tell others that he couldn’t sleep because he was bothered by forneus’s face. That would turn into a black mail material on him.

“Do take a rest even I the great berith know you are the back bone of this army”

The blue haired said expressly, his hand dazzling around himself giving the ever so rich man vibe to him.

“Yea sure, will do”

Focalor replied bluntly. He doesn’t have that much energy to entertain anyone because of that berith stole his schedule and force him to go back to his room to rest. He of all person getting scolded is ridiculous.

As he walked his way to the east wing hall, he spotted the man who plagued his mind. That darned blond haired man. Forneus was about to open the door to their room but was stopped by focalor who grabbed his arm. Those blue eyes look up to him in surprise at his actions.

Even the brunette doesn’t know what he is doing anymore. He probably just going with his emotion. His pent up feelings. Struggling to sleep with someone he like sleeping next to me is.. driving him insane.

Both of his strong arms trapped the blond. He looked down on forneus, he saw those peachy lips quivering at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Forneus asked, there’s a bit hint of panic in his voice.

“tired…”

“huh?”

Before the blond knew what happened, Focalor lean in or more like he fallen into his arms. He was already shocked by the brunette early action now he fall asleep on him?

“it can’t be helped then…”

Forneus kicked the door room open, pulling in the asleep instructor who wouldn’t let him go. He make sure to lock the door so no one can see this embarrassing sight. He went over to Focalor side of the room, trying to put the man on his own bed but he too was strong for him. Those toned arms of his wouldn’t let go of Forneus’s waist. So he end up jumping on the bed with focalor in his arm.

Focalor have his back laying down on the bed while Forneus is on top of him, unable to break free from this brunette.

Regrettably as it is, the blond just huffed out in surrender. He can’t do anything it seem. He just laid his head down on the other man chest. He can hear Focalor’s heart beating quite fast. His body was extremely warm as well. This is quite comforting actually.

Ah this is bad,

He feel like falling asleep as well.

Well it isn’t like Forneus can go anywhere with this situation in hand. He closed his eyes and continued on listening to the the brunette’s beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write forneus getting leg massage and focalor sleeping on forneus lap.. I can write that next time  
> The ending for this chapter is too cute lol


	3. Three of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of kissing

He felt heavy. He feel something is on top of him. Something heavy and warm.

Focalor flickered his eyes open to see Forneus is on top him asleep. His eyes widen up at the sight of the blond sleeping so peaceful.

How did this happen?

He remembered getting forced to go back to his room to rest… then he saw Forneus and then..

He did that, he remembered trapping the other man and falling asleep on him. Well he was tired. Extremely. Still.

Focalor run through his hand on those golden lock, they are surprisingly smooth. He noticed Forneus slowly stirring up in his sleep. Those eyebrows of his fluttered open beautifully. Now a pair of blue eyes staring at him. His cheeks slowly reddening when he realized his position. Forneus was after all on top of him, his arms is on Focalor’s chest, their legs are intertwined with each other. The brunette has one of his hand on the blond’s head while the other one is resting on Forneus’s hip.

A very intimate position for two man who aren’t in a relationship.

“Oh”

Forneus fully awake, finally withdraw himself from Focalor. Sitting few inches apart on the bed. He’s trying to say something but nothing came out. The brunette was quiet as well, he doesn’t know what to say.

“what are we?”

“Huh?”

Focalor can feel a serious gaze aiming at him. He can feel the blond looking at him carefully, trying to see his expression.

“What am I to you?”

Forneus questioned.

What is Forneus to him?

From the start two of them were just two man working under the same army, then they become roommate and now?

Focalor doubt he can explain his confusing feeling to Forneus right now. The blond waited for his answer.

“I don’t know”

It was the only answer he could give. There was a bit disappointment on the other man face. He eyes furrowed, he lean in closer to Focalor. Close enough for their nose to touch.

“Do you want to try?”

“Try what?”

The brunette stunned. He feel something very soft on his lip. It was Forneus’s lip. It a kiss. A shyly short kiss. Focalor mind is trying his best to progressing what just happened.

“You!”

Forneus smiled teasingly at him, he wanted to see it. The bright red face Focalor make when he does something that surprise him. The blond was about to continue on harassing him but it was stopped midway when there’s a knock on the door.

Focalor pushed Forneus away quickly, to answer the knock. Much to his relief. The knocker was Solomon. The youth was worried not finding him and the blond at the diner hall for breakfast. It was rare not to see them out of their room in the morning. This later lead to Solomon forcing both of them to go along with him to have breakfast.

He still stuck with Forneus huh.

They walked together, side by side. The blond next to him smile happily. Solomon who doesn’t know what happened to those two also smiled because of how contagious Forneus’s happy vibe is. While Focalor sweat like bullet. He has to deal with the whole that fact he was kissed by the blond.

There’s weren’t much stuff happens today. Focalor deal with less problematic stuff, his schedule was pretty cut off short. It seem Berith still think he wasn’t resting properly. He doesn’t really have any problem with it but he really doesn’t want to return to his room.

Returning to his room would mean being in the same space with Forneus. Forneus who kiss him. Forneus who make him confuse. Forneus who make him feel.

“what are you doing? Still checking the supplies”

A cheery voice came from his back, he turned around to be greeted by the ever so known problem creator. Shax. This blond airhead usually mean well but it just she create problem on accident and whim. She has a good numbers of mushroom in her arm again. She probably picked those up again.

“shax where did you pick those from?”

Focalor pointed the mushrooms. It’s always a mandatory or rather a must, he had said this many times to her and even Solomon not to pick random things on the ground especially wild mushrooms.

“You see you see!!!”

“?”

“I forget!”

She winked and said tehee at him. A vein mark popped on his face.

“Put it back then”

“buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut”

“no!”

“eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh”

Shax cried sadly.

“I thought you gone nicer since you are going out with Forneus”

“I am what?”

The brunette baffled. He and Forneus is what now?

“you two aren’t dating?”

“shax where are you!?”

An angry Malphas appear out of nowhere. When he saw Shax it was instant he grabbed her and pulled her away. He noticed Focalor was there as well apologize for any inconveniences she done.

“wait..WAIT”

Focalor watched as Shax got pulled away by Malphas from his view. She didn’t fully explain him how did she end up considering that he and Forneus were dating. Is it a gossip? This someone spread rumor that? Does Forneus know about it?

Solomon passed by Focalor who had his mind fully preoccupied.

“Something the matter?”

The brunette look at the darker skin youth deadpanned and said.

“Do you think Forneus and I are dating?”

“where did that came from?”

As Focalor investigate it. So someone accidentally saw him falling on top Forneus that day and mistook him kissing the other man. It then lead to the rumors that they are dating and such. He doesn’t know if he can get rid of this such talk but it better to ignore it. Rumor can go away in the matter of time if you don’t probe it.

It’s tiring to care but still bit embarrassing it make Focalor forget what Forneus did to him this morning. As he returned to his room. He found Forneus already there on his side of the room, cleaning his staff. The blond smiled when he saw him, acknowledging his presence.

The brunette face married with blush entered the room. He hurried himself to his bed to lay down. His mind feel puddled by everything today. He didn’t realized much until he heard the creak of his bed. He noted something else is on his bed.

He saw Forneus crawling in next to him, resting his back beside. He didn’t said anything and neither did he.

They lied down there quietly. It was Focalor who initiated the talk to break the silence between them.

“So that kiss..”

“it was my first time”

Focalor look at the blond who returned it back at him. It become a staring competition now.

“Do you hate it?”

It was Forneus who asked.

“No I don’t..”

He doesn’t denied it, he like it. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach that lingered around when he got his first kiss from Forneus. It make him giddy.

“Do you want another kiss then?”

“Do you offer everyone a kiss?”

“No just you”

‘’just you’ those words make Focalor’s heartbeat rushing so badly right now. Does this mean Forneus think of him as someone special? He see him romantically?

The brunette closed the gap between them, their shoulder is touching each other. He can see the other man eyes anticipating something from him. His hands reach out to hold his face, he cupped his cheeks.

“Forneus..”

“mm?”

The blond hummed in reply.

“can I kiss you?”

“go ahead”

Focalor with the permission he gotten, he brushed his lip over to the other man. It was yet another short kiss but he feel a bit a greedy so went for another. This third kiss was a bit hungry. The brunette bit Forneus lower lip so he could have his tongue enter inside. The blond moaned in surprise when he feel his tongue wandering inside his mouth and pulling his tongue. It feel as if a fight in there.

When Focalor pulled out there’s a trail of saliva coming out his tongue that is connected to the blond lip, Forneus look a bit delirious and out of breath from the kiss.

“are you okay?”

The brunette asked worrying while he brushed off the blond front hair and kiss his cheeks comfortingly.

“mmm, that was a bit.. intense”

Forneus replied but his eyes seem to hunger for more kiss. Focalor is hesitant to continue, he worried he might go overboard with it. He decided to kiss the blond on his surface. He started from the head to the corner of his eyes, nose, cheeks and even his neck. Forneus is peppered with kisses.

The brunette can hear him giggling on how tickling it is. Cute.

This continue on until Forneus fall asleep in his arms. As he watched the blond sleeping figure, he wonder what will be the end of their relationship. Lover?

They need to talk about it. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing kissy stuff lol


	4. Four of the fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focalor confessed, Forneus snacking

When Focalor wake up next day, Forneus was nowhere to be found. Not next to him nor on his own bed. He probably went out for the day already but does he had to do that. Can’t believe it, Forneus leave him hanging like this.

He end up doing his usual in the morning frustrated. Focalor feel a bit pent up thanks to that. Everyone who meet today noted him that he’s unusually even angrier. Well maybe if a certain blond didn’t left him like that before they could have a long serious talk about their relationship, he wouldn’t be.

He make sure everything is precise. The supplies, everyone is doing fine and does their work as well. No shouting can be heard from him. Everything is progressing surprisingly well despite his furrowed brow and angry expression.

The whole day, he hadn’t seen or spot Forneus anywhere. He went outside the hideout? Focalor wonder. He thought of asking Solomon about it.

The darker skin youth look a bit surprised when he asked. More of weird out, he let it slide. The young king have noticed how he’s practically enamored for Forneus. There’s a soft and gentle smile on his face.

“I feel glad, he’s slowly opening up to people lately”

Solomon look like he has gotten rid a heavy burden off his shoulder.

“I notice he lack of a social circle..”

“well Forneus can be a bit awkward despite that personality of his”

The youth laughed, he wiped his tears off and pat Focalor shoulders in a friendly manner. His eyes look at him respectably.

“I hope you stay as his friend or whatever you two have right now …”

Solomon couldn’t find a right word to describe the tension he seeing between this two adults. He knows the rumor that been going around about those dating. He doesn’t know if he can trust it but the way Focalor is acting about Forneus make the rumor feel real. He excused himself and wish Focalor luck on finding his **best** **friend**.

By the time Focalor returns to his room. There was no Forneus there either. His bed was empty. He was bit sad. He went over to the blond side of the room, he sat down on his bed. It’s a weird comforting thought linger in his mind. He was sitting on Forneus bed without the blond around to see it. Focalor doesn’t know what cross his mind when he decided to lie down on the bed and sleep there instead of sleeping on his own.

He hope sleeping on Forneus bed make him stop whatever inner turmoil he’s feeling at the moment.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up”

Focalor can hear someone is urging him to wake up from his sleep. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a very familiar face. Forneus.

He was already undressed from his stuffy white robe, he look like he just returned to the room. The brunette keep his eyes on him until the other man ask him what’s wrong?

Forneus tilted his head questionable but he paid no mind to Focalor’s glance at him. He ordered the brunette to sit up, surprisingly he does as told. With a smile in his face he decided to poke fun on this man who had been sleeping on his bed. The blond lean in closer to him, he sat himself right on top of Focalor’s lap. His head resting on the other man shoulder, he purr in delight seeing the tinted red cheeks he see from Focalor.

“…”

Forneus begin to caressing the brunette’s chin with his fingers, it was in a circular motion. He does it in a repeating manner just so he can get all those cute face expression and voice from Focalor. He like it. He love the way Focalor face turned red and how his voice came out when you teased him, it was a different side of him you don’t usually see as the infamous demon instructor.

He is extremely provoking him for fun.

Focalor pushed Forneus down onto the bed out of embarrassment. He felt the his heartbeat beating harder when he realized what he done yet again. Now he is pinning the blond under him on his bed. Forneus look unfazed of his own positions.

“what are you doing?”

The blond looked up at him, he remain to smile. Focalor was out of word or rather dumbfounded by his actions. If this keep up, he’ll just say it. He’ll confess to make this man understand that he’s provoking a man who is fully attracted to him, romantically and sexually.

“do you like me?”

Focalor asked. He was baffled at himself. He cursed that he end up asking Forneus feeling for him rather than confessing. The blond look a bit surprised at the sudden question but regained his composure.

“I do like you”

Focalor inhaled his breath in relief when he heard that but he noticed how sudden the curve of Forneus mouth went up, there is a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

“But does Focalor like me?”

The blond returned back his question. He is using it against him.

“I like you as well”

He managed to confess it. The lukewarm feeling he having right now is driving him mad. He saw the way Forneus smile at him slyly. Oh boy it doesn’t stop here does it?

“Then do you want to touch me?”

“Huh?”

How did it end with that?

He withdraw himself from Forneus, he sat up properly on the bed. Leaving blond confused of him doing so.

“Focalor?”

Forneus look at him bewildered.

“look… do you understand, that I like you”

“Yes”

Focalor rolled his eyes. He feel like this blond man doesn’t proper understand it.

“have you ever been in a relationship before?”

“No.. never”

“look forneus”

This time, Focalor looked properly into Forneus’s eyes seriously. He maintain an eye level contact. It make the blond stare at him flustered. The mischievousness he had earlier is now gone.

“I like you, I do. I want to touch you but I also want to cherish you. Do you understand that?”

It was much more proper confession. He hold the other man hands securely as if he’s asking him for a marriage proposal. Now it was Forneus to turn red. It was a rare sight indeed. The blue eyes widen out, those pale cheeks creep with red. Even Forneus can make that face. How the table have turn.

“I …uh…oh.. I understand”

The blond lowered his face, trying to hide his heated cheeks at the straight bold confession.

“Are we a thing now?”

“I guess yeah”

The two of them sat next to each other quietly. Focalor can feel something bumped to his shoulder. It was Forneus leaning against him with his head. Their hands were held together, fingers intertwined.

“do you have anything to do tomorrow?”

“I am thinking of resting”

“I have morning work as usual…”

“are you asking me out?”

“Perhaps”

Since they are actually dating now, Focalor decided to make it known to everyone at the hideout. It pretty much to get rid of rumors that goes around between him and Forneus. There’s a lot of mixed reactions he gotten. He paid no mind.

Even though they are in an actual relationship, there’s hadn’t been that much change in it. Only maybe a bit change on Forneus mannerisms. The blond if he spot Focalor he would come over, hold his hands and kiss his cheeks, saying things like “I’m going out, see you later” he doesn’t know where he pick it up from but that man definitely asked someone for an advice because it’s something that Forneus doesn’t usually do. It’s not Focalor dislike it..

It kinda caught him off surprise when the blond did that first time.

He was doing the usual work with the others when he saw Forneus passing by with the children megido. The blond waved and came over at him. At first he thought, he was just going to talk to him or something but he went and kiss him on cheeks in front of everyone.

Despite Forneus who does it shamelessly something so affectionate in public, Focalor didn’t miss the red blush on the blond ears. Everyone who saw it cheered at Focalor which make him shout at them and the stern scolding began for the day.

It make him happy to know Forneus is to trying to work with their romantic relationship but he rather have it not in public space.

The once separate single beds in the room, have been placed next to each other. Focalor readjusted the room space to suit them. Forneus corner of the room have become a working space now, most of his spare item and trinkets can be found over there.

Focalor knocked on the door, getting a voice saying come in. He found Forneus laying on the bed with a jar of forest berries jam in his hand and a spoon in the other hand.

“No eating on the bed!”

He scolded. The blond look alarmed at his sudden burst of voice, sat up properly. There were a smear of jam on his lip.

“Where did you even get that? Did the kitchen gave you?”

Focalor ask as he walked in, pulling a chair nearby to the bed. Forneus try to compose himself to talk, he look a bit guilty somehow.

“I gotten it from someone outside.. for tending their wound”

There no hint of lying in his voice but his eyes not looking at him is telling him something else.

“why aren’t you looking back at me?”

“huh whatever you mean”

Forneus played dumb, lip puckered. Focalor cupped the blond cheeks making him to look at him. The blue eyes finally stare at him back but in anxious manner.

“what’s the matter?”

“Nothing I tell you!”

“Does it have something to do with the jam?”

The brunette snatched the jar out of Forneus hands. He inspected it carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a jam so why is Forneus acting weirdly. He glanced over for answers. The blond seem to hesitate at first but he gave in.

“I don’t usually snack…I worry I grown some weight”

Huh?

“that’s it?”

“Yeah..”

Forneus keep looking away. Focalor safely placed the jar away. He move closer to the blond who look startled at his sudden approach.

“Who was it yesterday, poke on my chest saying I was fat?”

He squished Forneus’s cheeks. He can see the blond looking flustered. Lately those days, he and Forneus keep teasing each other back to back. Most of the time it become very eventful. Right now he has the blond under him yet again. He slide his hand in the other man clothing, feeling his skin.

He watched the man under him twitched from his touch. He doesn’t do anything else, just exploring around with his hands. Then he pinched on the blond hip side for his fat.

“see you haven’t grown any weight, if anything you should be eating more”

He sternly said as his hands keep on tracing nearby the hip to Forneus’s stomach. The blond was trembling.

“You! You! You!”

Forneus grabbed a hold of Focalor face, clashing his face to his. Their lips were smacked to each other. He can taste the forest berries jam Forneus just ate earlier. The blond teeth bit him aggressively. He wasn’t going to let Forneus overwhelm him with the sudden kiss. He fought back by deepening it. Focalor only pulled over the kiss when Forneus keep pounding his chest to breath.

The blond laying down, wheezing. His eyes were teary red. There were still leftover smear of jam that is now mixed with their saliva on his mouth. His hand reached out to touch Focalor’s cheeks. He leaned in to the touch.

“It no fun if you keep fighting me back now”

“maybe if you surprise me in a new way, I wouldn’t be able to fight back”

He kiss the tears on the blond eyes, licking it clean. He kissed more. His hands were still inside Forneus’s shirt. He keep on drowning kisses and travelling his fingers around the man under him.

“stop! I’m ticklish!”

Forneus giggled. The brunette didn’t stop until he saw Forneus yawned. He gave him one last kiss on the forehead. He saw the way the blond touched the place where he kissed him before turning brighter red.

“You’re so sappy”

He punched him on the chest.

“Hmm you like it though”

Focalor smiled knowingly. He brushed off few strand of the blond hair as the man slowly fall asleep. Probably forgotten he was worrying about his weight. Forneus is rather lanky, he has muscles but it isn’t toned as his. If anything he has interestingly toned legs instead. Focalor will talk about it other time, he should also catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wrote Focalor kissing Forneus leg but it end up another way around


	5. Please return to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this story short

Lately, Forneus have been returning late to their room. His time schedule had gotten weird if Focalor can say. That blond would return at middle of the night, he can feel the creaking noises of the bed. A hint of the other man who have just returned and crawling next to him on the bed. Forneus would snuggled to him under their shared blanket. Searching for warmth and comfort. Focalor sometimes woke up from it but he didn’t mind it was very endearing actually.

Those days of blissfulness between them slowly gone, Focalor’s job become hectic. Forneus started to go around to places and return after a week or more. The brunette felt lonely at night without him. His hands would search his side of the bed, in hope of Forneus crawling into his arms at the dead of night again. He begin to crave for the touch that he would someday lost.

When that day come, Focalor heart shattered and hardened. Everyone pitied him. Everyone knew of his relationship with Forneus. The things that blond did was unforgivable, it isn’t something that can be easily dismissed. He understood. He noticed those few days ago, the way the blond look at him apologetically under him. Those saddened eyes gazing at him when they embrace. Focalor wished Forneus opened up to him much early but cursing such past would do nothing.

The room that hold such memories. The room that the two of them sleep together. The bed that where the shared their passionate night and Focalor first fleeting feeling for the other man. In his heart he couldn’t forgive Forneus but he also loved him. He still do. It was still a fact.

The brunette sat down, the bed creaked from his weight. He let his hand roamed around the area where the blond would usually sleep. He could imagine him, sleeping soundly here. In reality that man was nowhere here. He was gone.

“Oh, Forneus. We’re really deep in this aren’t we?”

Focalor wished.. or rather wanted that man to come back. He will come back. He will make him do so. It was Focalor selfish wish. He want Forneus to return into his arms, to cradle him, to know that he’s still there with him.

The white haired youth disliked the way Forneus look at him. That blue eyes gazed at him full of pittiness. Satan would never gave him such look. It angered him. It angered “Solomon”.

“Hey stop looking at me like that!”

He pointed rudely at the blond who deadpanned at him. His expression didn’t change if anything those eyes hardened even more.

“You!”

The white haired Solomon pulled Forneus by his collar, so close their nose can touch.

“if you make that eyes again, I will rip it out of your sockets”

Solomon was jesting, he wouldn’t do that.

“feel free to do so”

The blond provoked him back, he wasn’t backing from a fight. He by far had no fear of the youth compare to that other blond man. Satan was the real threat after all.

“are you still thinking of that person?”

That person? Forneus wondered if this child thought he was thinking of the other ring bearer. The other Solomon. As much as Forneus would love to admit it. His mind was actually wandering around at the thought of a certain brown haired man with a furrowed eyebrows. The instructor.

Would that man welcome him back into his arms? Would that man touch him again? Would he love still him after all he did?

Forneus expression become something unreadable. He thought his feeling and the things he does to Focalor was a mere fling but the deeper he go along with the other man, he realized he had dug in his own grave. He was in love. He loved Focalor. It was the truth.

Forneus had never thought his feelings properly, he tried to brush it away but it backfired him. At the very end, he would think of the brunette. He thought of that strong warm arms that hold him in their passionate night.

“hey, you’re scaring me out now…”

Solomon worries brought him back to reality. His mind was disarrayed whenever he think of Focalor. He care of the other Solomon very well, he was truly his best friend but for Focalor case. He was something else. Something that Forneus should have treasured properly.

“I truly loved that man, I wonder if he would hold me again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if 'solomon' was out of character because all my thoughts of him is his a spoiled brat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wanted to write forneus licking :9


End file.
